Glenn's Quest to Take Over Porre
by PorreNorris
Summary: After the defeat of Lavos the Dragoons set out to take back Termina and destroy Porre *NEW* Chapter 3.
1. Infiltrate Porre

Glenn's Quest to Take Over Porre  
  
Authors note: This is my first fanfic so I'd really like reviews to tell me how badly I suck I don't think this is the best story. I left it kind of eh weird at the end but I'll add another chapter to it…  
  
After the defeat of Lavos and the freeing of Schala, the group left to their homes around el Nido. Zoah, Karsh, Marcy, Riddel, General Viper, and Glenn all headed back to Viper Manor, believing their mission was done. Several months passed and the Porre military kept their position in Termina. General Viper finally decided to try and take Porre out of their town and out for good.  
  
"Glenn, I want you to sneak into Porre and assassinate their leader, Norris," ordered Viper.  
  
"What! But Norris is one of our allies! How could you think of killing him?" shouted Glenn.  
  
"He has changed, he is keeping the Porre military in Termina isn't that strange. You are you to infiltrate Porre and take him out! Those are your orders if you do not follow them then you will be discharged from the Dragoons and we will find someone else." Viper continued, "Are you going to accept your mission?"  
  
"Alright, but how am I supposed to get to Porre? After all it is on the main land," remarked Glenn grabbing the Einlanzers and equipping his Armour and accessories.  
  
"There is a military ship docked in Termina, it is about to head back to the main land, sneak on it to get to Porre at once," stated Viper walking away back into his office.  
  
***  
  
Termina  
  
***  
  
Glenn arrived in Termina with a little time to spare before the ship to left. He decided to get some bellflowers and visit Dario's grave one last time before leaving. He walked over to the flower lady to ask if there were any bellflowers this time, since last time he got lucky and received one from Serge.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have any bellflowers today miss?" inquired Glenn.  
  
"Oh, Glenn, what a surprise! Yes we have one bellflower left, here you go," said the lady and handed him the bellflower.  
  
Glenn thanked her and left for the gravesite. Once he arrived he noticed that Riddel was already there, doing her daily prayers, so he decided to join her prayers.  
  
"Glenn have you come to pray too? I heard you are going on a mission, I hope you come back safely," stated Riddel with a slight smile.  
  
Glenn said nothing but instead laid his bellflower at the grave and hurried off. He realized the ship was leaving and sprinted to the docks. He ran past the stands on the bridge above the river, the Item Shop and jumped from the ledge near the back of the flower shop lady's stand.  
  
***  
  
Porre Military Boat  
  
***  
  
  
  
As the ship was pulled off he landed on the back. Hoping no one had seen him, he hid behind some and iron cannon mantled to the side on the boat. He checked the deck in front of him to see more large cannons lined up on each side, six in all. Other army supplies were scattered among the ship, covered with sheets. Behind him was a set of stairs leading to the inside of the ship. The boat reminded him of his journey on the S.S Zelbess. After a while some guards came up from the stairs just as Glenn was about to run for the front of the deck. He instantly dove back behind a cannon and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"So I hear we're planning to invade El Nido. We already have forts on Earth Dragon Isle and are holding down Guldove."  
  
"We do we have a pretty good chance, those Dragoons ran in fear when they saw our ship coming, those cowards, heh-heh-heh."  
  
The guards then went back down the stairs, following closely behind them was Glenn, sneaking down with them, and making sure he wasn't seen by anyone. He made his way to the back of the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and hid for the remainder on the trip. The ship rocked and creaked constantly. It didn't bother him; he was distracted by the thought of an invasion and what would happen if he couldn't kill Norris.  
  
***  
  
Porre Docks  
  
***  
  
Glenn waited until the ship was drained of all occupants until he left for the docks outside. Since they were planning the invasion there were many other ships loaded with cannons and such, very similar to the one he was on. He then snuck off from the side ducking past any remaining crew onboard ships and headed for a large building meant to be a hanger for any transportation available. He inspected the perimeter of the building looking for a good entrance and found one near an office. After climbing in through a window to the officer's room he discovered the plans to the first wave of their invasion. When he read through the paper he saw Grobyc's name as one of the generals in command. He was bewildered that two of his old buddies were against them after all they went through. He was too carried away in thought to notice that there were two soldiers headed to the office. Then he heard their voices from outside the room, they startled him but he quickly dove under a desk before he was found. The soldiers conversed over one of Porre's latest technological discovery.  
  
"So, have we finished repairs on the Epoch? I still can't believe we found that thing, it's pretty old and rusted."  
  
"Yes, the repairs are complete, and the controls have been straightened out. It's ready to launch whenever you are ready Commander."  
  
"Great I will be leaving once the first wave commences, until then I want you to check on those weapons that were installed."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
This reminded Glenn of what the prophet in Viper Manor, Belthasar had talked about. How he had created the Epoch and how he gave it to those brave adventurers when they met him in the future that was destroyed by Lavos. Although he never once mentioned weapons, it was only meant for time travel. "By the way those soldiers talked it almost seemed like the Epoch could fly," Glenn whispered to himself. The soldiers then left and Glenn followed the one to the Epoch's hanger in hopes of hijacking it, to somehow attack Norris's mansion.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Epoch's Hanger  
  
***  
  
Glenn noticed Porre was a very advanced place, their technology was similar to Chronopolis's, and the similarities almost scared him. He wondered if the Porre super weapon that they found in Chronopolis was meant to be there. He checked around the Hanger and saw all kinds of advanced tools and machinery and many scientists surrounding the epoch and fidgeting with its many gadgets and panels. There was no way into cockpit since there were scientists inside it testing its capabilities. He then saw above the Epoch's cockpit, a catwalk. He could drop down from there when everyone cleared out of the way. He would have to do it soon though, the invasion would be starting soon and no one but him knew about it.  
  
Some soldiers walked in from behind him and he dove behind a crate of equipment barely escaping.  
  
"They are about to test the Epoch's flying capabilities. Everyone must leave the hanger except the pilot, do you know where he is?"  
  
"Last I saw he was heading this way. Are we sure this thing will work, it doesn't seem too sturdy."  
  
"It will, trust me. Now go ask Norris if we have the location of the Frozen Flame yet."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
As both soldiers headed out, Glenn thought of the last time they saw the Frozen Flame, it was back on top of Terra Tower. But after that it disappeared, he wondered if Norris could actually find it again.  
  
"All personnel leave the hanger, the pilot has arrived and we are about to commence the test."  
  
Glenn's chance had arrived, everyone was leaving and they had opened the Hanger doors. He ran over to the catwalk and silently climbed the rusty ladder to the top and ran across the walkway until he was just above the cockpit. At this time the pilot was entering the hanger. He was a tall man, with blue hair. He wore a long, white cape and had an evil aura about him. The man slowly walked across the Hanger and stood in front of the Epoch.  
  
"So, this is it," he snickered, "they wont have a chance now."  
  
"Commander, are you ready?" an intercom shouted.  
  
"As ready as it gets!" he snarled at the intercom with impatience's.  
  
Glenn immediately swung down from the catwalk flying downwards and landing in the cockpit, shutting the glass bubble windshield. Glenn knew a little about the Epoch's controls since he spent a lot of time around Belthasar and got straight to starting it up. The commander was startled and ran behind a crate in the corner of the room before the boosters were ignited, he cursed at Glenn. The Epoch blasted out of the Hanger at break-neck speed and was out onto the main continent.  
  
***  
  
Main Continent  
  
***  
  
The Epoch soared through the sky its golden wing shimmering in the sunlight. Struggling to control it Glenn swung it left and right. He finally gained complete control over it and slowed it down so he could look for Norris's mansion. He spotted a large building similar to Viper Manor a long ways off from Porre's biggest city, to the north.  
  
He swung down over the mansion and remembered he had no idea how to land so he circled around, trying to do something to stop and pressing everything on the control panel. Unfortunately he had fired a laser at the mansion, blasting a gigantic hole into its roof. The roof collapsed easily, rock crumbled over soldiers being lectured on the invasion. The collapse alerted Grobyc and he was there in no time watching the Epoch circle around. Grobyc didn't know it was Glenn in the Epoch but even if he did know he wouldn't care. He used his level seven technique, Strong Arm, to blast one of the Epoch's shimmering golden wings and bring it to the ground in a flaming spiral. Luckily Glenn had jumped out before the Epoch exploded; its last flight was over. Glenn fell onto the shambles of the roof. Grobyc was waiting for him below he knew a battle was ahead. Jumping down from stone to stone and avoiding the crumbling ceiling Glenn made it to the floor. Grobyc was astonished by Glenn's appearance.  
  
***  
  
Main Hall  
  
***  
  
"Grobyc, I won't let you Destroy my home. If I have to beat you then so be it! This is your last battle!" Shouted Glenn.  
  
The soldiers that were not hit by the collapsed roof gathered the injured and ran for life knowing that there was going to be a fierce battle. Grobyc did nothing but prepare himself for combat. Thus the battle started. Glenn furiously attacked Grobyc with both Einlanzers but Grobyc had a strong new body cover that wouldn't damage easily.  
  
"I see you've gotten stronger since we departed, Glenn," said Grobyc  
  
Grobyc then smashed Glenn's shield with his fist and smashed him back. Glenn flew back a couple yards and then got to his feet.  
  
"It's unfortunate for you that you already used your level seven technique, because I haven't," remarked Glenn with a slight snicker.  
  
He powers up his level seven, Dive and Drive, Throwing one of the Einlanzers into Grobyc's head and jumping onto his shoulders, pushing off of them and pulling out his sword. Grobyc then short-circuited and exploded setting a fire to the main hall of the mansion. Glenn ran into the Chamber where Norris's throne was.  
  
***  
  
Norris's Throne Room  
  
***  
  
Glenn slowly paced up to Norris readying his swords and preparing for the worst battle yet.  
  
"Norris!" shouted Glenn.  
  
"Yes, ah, Glenn, didn't expect to see you here. It's nice to see you again, comrade." Said Norris with an evil smirk  
  
"I'm not your comrade! Why are you planning to take over El Nido? Tell me!"  
  
"This was my plan the whole time, to take over El Nido, after all it needs a ruler, correct? We destroyed the Dragon Gods and FATE. It needs me to watch over it, to rule it! I cannot let you stop me, prepare for your death!!!!"  
  
Norris pulls out his gun and fires at Glenn continuously, but Glenn blocks most of his shots with the Einlanzers. Norris reloads and quickly shoots Glenn through the arm. Glenn drops one of the Einlanzers but luckily can still use the other. Glenn dives at Norris and aims to hack off his legs. Norris jumps into the air and lands behind him shooting at him. Glenn gets hit in the back a couple times getting severely wounded. He stumbles to get up and charges at Norris jumping into the air, pushing his sword forward at Norris. Norris Charges up his level seven technique, Top Shot, and blasts Glenn back against the wall.  
  
  
  
"If I were to equate something, you would be the moon. Yes, the moon. The moon only shines when there is a sun to reflect. The moon does not glow with it's own light…But remember this! The moon's light is a guidepost to those who search in the darkness of the night. A time will come when you will carry out such a role…Sometime in the near future," remarked Norris, " remember that Glenn, your fortune. It never came true! Commander, finish this pathetic fool off."  
  
Glenn then saw the doors open but nothing else as he closed his eyes. His hearing did not fade for he heard someone talking.  
  
"I'll kick yer arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!"  
  
"Norris you betrayed us, you will pay for it!"  
  
"S-S-Serge! K-K-K-id! You're here? It can't be!" stuttered Norris.  
  
"We're here and we're hear to kick yer arse, right Serge?" said Kid.  
  
"Right!" Shouted Serge.  
  
Glenn then suddenly gained consciousness, Serge had used the revive element on him. He then joined them in the battle against Norris. Glenn and Serge team up using X-Strike against Norris cutting his guns barrel in half and causing him severe damage. Kid finishes him off with a slice from her dagger.  
  
"Come, Glenn, the Neo-Epoch is waiting outside, they'll be all over us if we don't hurry!" remarked Serge.  
  
"Oi," shouted Kid.  
  
"The Neo-Epoch, the one from the library in Viper Manor!" said Glenn.  
  
They all ran out and hopped back onto the roof and found the Neo-Epoch under siege by the Porre army. They were all arrested and sent to a cell in the eastern desert. 


	2. Return To Porre

Chapter Two:  
  
Return To Porre  
  
The three of them were tied up and transported to Porre's most secure prison in the middle of a scorching desert. Porre's new leader, the old Commander, went with them through the whole trip to make sure they were given the worst care. Norris was sent to the best doctor Porre could find, which was in Guldove. Once they arrived they were sent to the darkest, dampest cell in the entire prison and given nothing but their clothes. They were left there to starve to death.  
  
***  
  
Prison Cell  
  
***  
  
Glenn shifted around on the wet floor trying to keep away from the droplets on water hanging from the ceiling. Kid was at the front of the cell screaming down the hall at the guards cursing and swearing. Serge was leaning on the wall lost in thought.  
  
"I swear your arse is mine once I get outta this stinkin' cell ya hear me!" Kid screamed and kicked the bars with every ounce of strength she could muster up.  
  
"Kid calm down, they're not going to let us out, even if we scream at them. No one knows we are captured, it's no use." Exclaimed Glenn getting up and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Not exactly Glenn, when we borrowed the Neo-Epoch we told Viper if we didn't come back in three days to come after us, somehow." Serge said getting up and walking to the opposite side of the cell.  
  
"But in three days, we'll probably be de..." Glenn put his head to the floor and barely muffled out the last of it.  
  
Glenn slid down the wall and plopped down not saying a word. Serge did the same, but Kid continued to yell at the guards, unwilling to give up.  
  
***  
  
Guldove Hospital  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in Guldove, the Doc, one of his old comrades, was treating Norris. Norris was unconscious when he arrived. Korcha found out about this and watched him most of the day since Porre took away his boat and stopped at transportation.  
  
"Doc, when do you think he'll be back up and walking around?" asked Korcha sitting in a stool by Norris's bed.  
  
"Well since those officers won't tell me what I happened I have no idea what to do but treat his wounds. But it looks like he'll be up in day," replied Doc gathering some equipment and putting it away.  
  
"Good, then he can tell us what happened," said Korcha as he left back to the residential tower. That night Norris woke up. He realized the Commander had tricked him into doing what he did. The Commander told him that Viper had died, and he got a message from the dragoons saying they could take El Nido since it needed a leader. He was told Glenn was against it all and was coming to destroy him. That morning Norris explained the same to Korcha and the Doc.  
  
"We have to go save them! They'll die if we don't!" blasted Korcha and grabbed a hold of Norris.  
  
"We will but first we much get your boat back, and some others to help. Doc, will you help? Is Orlha still around?" Norris grabbed his side in pain right where he was sliced by X-Strike.  
  
"Yes and Yes, you can find Orlha at the bar but be careful there are Porre soldiers there all the time getting drunk, I have them puking up a storm in here every day," replied Doc as he left the room after the nurse called him out.  
  
Korcha and Norris then left for the bar.  
  
***  
  
Guldove Bar  
  
***  
  
It turned out the nurse was calling him out for the puking Porre soldiers, so the bar was empty when they got there. Norris immediately walked up to Orlha explaining the situation.  
  
"Orlha, now that you know what is happening to your friends are you going to sit around and do nothing?" said Korcha putting his hands down on the bar counter.  
  
"Of course i'm helping, when are we leaving, we must get there as soon as possible right?" Orlha replied coming around from the back of the bar and getting her gear ready.  
  
"Well there is a problem, Korcha's boat was taken by the Porre military. So we have to hijack one to get there." Norris finished and watched Orlha nod.  
  
Orlha remembers over hearing some of the soldiers talking about their boat being docked out by the hospital and how they could jump down to it from the residential towers rope if they ever needed too. After finding this out Norris decided that he would jump down and then call for the others once he had the boat. The next day Norris got to the spot at the top of the tower and jumped off speeding down wind hitting his face but when he looked down there was someone on the boat looking straight at him. He flew down and kicked the soldier right in the face knocking him off the boat.  
  
Norris landed on the boat and called for his comrades but they didn't come. They were pushed out of the hospital by to officers. They were discovered and Norris was forced to surrender. The room above the bar was turned into a prison cell. All of them but the Doc were kept there. The Doc was needed to tend to the wounded soldiers. There were two guards in front of the room and at night one.  
  
Orlha's weapon's were her fists so on the last night before Serge, Kid and Glenn's deaths she beat the guard down and they all flew down on the rope from the residential tower knocking the guards in front of the boat into the water. They took off in the boat and left the Doc behind. They quickly sped to the main continent in a hurry to save their friends. 


	3. Prison Break

Chapter 3:  
  
Prison Break  
  
***  
  
South Beach  
  
***  
  
The boat crashed against the sandy shore around mid-night; surely their captive friends would die of starvation soon. They rushed up the beach into a small Porre supply house and took all the available armor, weapons, elements and accessories they could use.  
  
"We won't make it in time on foot. But I know of a place where the military keeps their vehicles, and there should be plenty sitting around for the invasion," Said Norris going through a pile of guns.  
  
"Won't there be guards? I don't think we fight them, or they'll alert the prison," Korcha inquires, turning towards Norris.  
  
"They probably haven't heard the news of my betrayal, I'll tell them you two are captured prisoners and I am taking you to the prison in one of the vehicles," Norris said, heading to the door.  
  
They stealthily crept through the darkness, following landmarks from Norris' childhood. Once the Garage was in sight Orhla and Korcha put on shackles and Norris led them to the front gate, guarded by two soldiers.  
  
***  
  
Garage Gate  
  
***  
  
"Sir! What are you doing here?" Shouted a gate guard.  
  
"I am here to transport these two prisoners to the jail, I need one of the vehicles." Stated Norris, reaching out to open to the door.  
  
The second guard stopped him, "Sir! I can take them for you. You should head back to the Command Center and inform the Commander of your return."  
  
"Did you hear me wrong soldier? *I* am taking them. Not you!" Norris shouted.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Stuttered the guard.  
  
***  
  
Garage  
  
***  
  
Norris pushed open the gate and took a look around. Orhla and Korcha stuck close to him, with their heads down. Norris strided over to the closest jeep, and waved to the guard at the other end of the building to open the doors.  
  
They all hoped into the jeep, and the doors slowly slide opens. Norris turned the key and the engine started to rumble. He turned around to Korcha and Orhla, motioning that it was safe to take off the shackles. The jeep pulled out of its spot slowly, and turned toward the gate, then at top speed Norris took off out of the building, frightening the guards.  
  
***  
  
Porre  
  
***  
  
They rode towards the prison as the sun rose over the horizon. Morning would come soon, and it was certain this was Serge, Glenn, and kid's last day. Norris cursed the jeep for not being able to go any faster than it was, and slammed his foot against the petal. Orhla waited patiently in the back for the moment when the prison would be visible on the horizon, and she could pump up for a fierce battle. Korcha was asleep, twitching every now and again. Norris knew it would be at least another half hour before they could get there, in which time the guards would be well awake.  
  
***  
  
Prison Cell  
  
***  
  
Kid collapsed onto the floor, too tired and hungry to stand anymore. Serge and Glenn were sitting with their backs to the wall, waiting for something edible to wander into their cell.  
  
"It's the dawn of the third day, Do you think we'll last long enough for a rescue," moaned Glenn, falling onto his side.  
  
"Sure we will, we just have to have the will to live that much longer, I know we can do it," Said Serge, trying to keep their hopes up.  
  
Kid laid on her back, looking into the wet moldy ceiling., "Your not tricking me with those words Serge, we won't make it."  
  
"Hopefully, we will." Said Glenn, clutching his stomach. 


End file.
